


What I Need

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Comfort, Coming Out, Cussing, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Self-Insert, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You and Wanda break up, but that doesn't mean it's the end.





	What I Need

You hated to admit so, but the break-up had you wrecked. Wanda lived at the compound, so after you two broke up, you went to the Stark Tower in the subway and appeared on Tony’s elevator, drenched from the pouring rain.

“Can I… stay here… tonight?”

Tony didn’t question you that very moment. He just grabbed you a towel as Pepper held you for a while, you taking comfort on her motherly embrace.

“Okay, I… I need info, like, right now,” Tony said after giving you the towel, sitting in front of you.

“It’s, hm… it’s complicated. Can’t say names,” you replied.

Wanda wasn’t out. It was one of the main reasons you’d broken up. She wasn’t willing to come out of the closet, and at first it was fine for you, but then… after being there for so long, darkness surrounding you… you couldn’t do that. You couldn’t go back there.

She argued people hated her, still. After Lagos, she thought people would hate her even more, and you’d told her: “what does homophobia have to do with that accident?”

“Is it a girl?” Tony asked you.

You nodded. “We… we broke up. I didn’t, I…”

“Oh. I’m sorry, honey,” Pepper said.

“What happened?”

“She knows what being in the closet did to me, and… I thought I could hold on for her, because I love her so much, but… it’s just…”

“You love yourself more,” Tony replied, “and that’s okay, (Y/N). I understand why it can be hard to go back there.”

“And she doesn’t want to come out?” Pepper asked you. You shook your head. “That sucks.”

Tony already knew who it was, but he didn’t want to say anything. It wasn’t his secret to tell.

* * *

You crashed on the guest room. You cried before going to sleep, and the tower was empty when you woke up. Pepper was a busy woman: she was the CEO of Stark Industries, and Tony… well, he was Tony.

You checked your Twitter notificationss, e-mails, the texts you had from Natasha and a meme from the groupchat you had with Bucky, Steve and Sam.

 _Steve:_   **(Y/N)? Where are you? I haven’t seen you all day.**

 _Bucky_ :  **yeah, me neither. You good, doll?**

You took a deep breath.

 _You:_   **no. In fact, I’m awful. That girl and I? We broke up. I needed to get away, breathe a little.**

Sam replied a few seconds later:  **and you couldn’t breathe at the compound?**

 _You:_   **nope. Sorry guys. I’ll be there… I don’t know when. But I could really use some cheering up.**

You got out of bed, your eyes heavy and went to the bathroom. You were a mess. You put your hair in a knot, focusing on your face: your eyes were slightly swollen from the night before, you had bags under them and could barely keep them open.

You washed your face with cold water several times. You had a new message when you returned to your phone.

 _Bucky_ :  **meet us at Central Park? Usual spot?**

You smiled.  **Sure** , you replied.

* * *

Back at the compound, Tony was helping Rhodey with his therapy. Wanda was lying on a mat on the floor, using her powers to keep a Coca-Cola can on the air, although her mind was somewhere else.

“Got the car keys?” Steve asked Sam.

“Yeah,” he answered.

“Okay, what do we show up with?” Bucky asked to his friends, arriving. “Ben & Jerry’s? Iced coffee? Magnolia goods?”

“All of the above,” Steve answered.

Tony frowned. “What the hell are you guys feeding? A 1999 rom-com main character?”

“Close enough,” Sam replied.

“It’s (Y/N). This girl—”

“Whose name we still don’t know,” Sam cut him off.

“—broke up with her,” Steve continued. “And she needs support.”

It shocked Tony that, even after the guys mentioned (Y/N)’s name and her need for an excessive amount of candy, Wanda kept her can flying.

“Wanda, you coming with us?” Bucky asked.

“No, I’ll text her later.” She wasn’t going to text you later.

“Very well. Let’s get going,” Steve said and the veterans made their way out of the compound.

“You know, Tony?” Rhodey turned to his best friend. “I’m hungry. I’m gonna go get a snack or something.”

He released from his grip. “You sure you don’t need any help, buddy?”

“Nah, I’m good. I’ll yell if I need it.”

Rhodey left the room in a slow pace. Tony turned his attention to Wanda, absentmindedly using her powers.

“Is this your version of yoga?” Tony asked her in a humorous tone, but didn’t get a response.

He noticed the tiredness and absency in Wanda’s eyes. She was thinking of something else… someone else.

He got tired. “You shouldn’t have let her go,” he stated.

In that moment, Wanda’s hand turned into a fist which made the can shrink, its body disappearing between the top and bottom.

The girl threw it on a side and got up. “She’s the one who broke up with me.”

“And I’m saying you shouldn’t have let her go,” Tony responded. Wanda began to walk away. “What are you so afraid of?”

“The world!” She exclaimed. “Myself! I can’t go out without getting hateful looks. I gave her a broken rib once with my powers because I was having a nightmare. That is no way of maintaining a relationship, Stark. She’ll never be safe with me.”

“That’s not for you to determine,” he said. “You think Pepper and I are together because it’s safe for her? No. She’s dating me, for God’s sakes. I gave my address to a terrorist once, but it isn’t about if it’s safe or not. It’s about feeling safe, and I know she feels safe with you.”

“How can she even?”

Tony shrugged. “If she didn’t, she wouldn’t have returned to you after that broken rib.”

“People will hate her.”

“People already do.”

“Yeah, homophobes. But how do you think the world will react when they find out she’s dating the woman that put a bomb through a building?”

“She’s willing to take that risk. She’s been willing to do so since she fell for you. She doesn’t care about the people anymore, Wanda. She never did.”

That was one of the reasons why she’d fallen for you: you were wicked brave. You’d never hidden your sexuality from the media, nor your identity nor personal issues. You thought it helped people in your same situation feel understood, and it was important to you that they did.

“Just… Think about it.” And Tony went to Rhodey’s encounter.

You needed for Wanda’s love to be bigger than her fear. The fear people had for her was on a second plane now, she just didn’t want you to ever be afraid of her. Afraid of touching her, of sleeping on the same bed with her, of yelling at her from the top of your lungs when you were mad.

She could never recover from that… but she wouldn’t recover from not fighting for you either.

She dialed Steve’s number.

“Wanda? Could you call me back? I’m in the mi—”

“It’s me,” she admitted. “I’m the girl, and it’s a long story, so just tell me where you are,” she demanded.

“Ce— Central Park.”

Wanda hung up. She sprinted to the kitchen, where she saw Rhodey and Tony having cheese crackers. They snapped their heads at you.

“What is it, kid?” Tony asked you.

“I need you to drive me to Central Park,” she requested. “Time to fight.”

Tony smiled.

* * *

Steve was acting weird, but you didn’t notice. You were too focused on your own wallowing. You and the boys were sitting on a blanket in front of the Harlem Meer, you eating a tube of your favourite ice cream.

“I just… I just love her so much,” you cried.

“Oh my God, you’re a mess,” Bucky commented.

“Dude!” Sam exclaimed, slapping his arm.

“I'm… I’m sure it will all sort itself out,” Steve said.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Captain. I’m not sure she’d do for me what I’m asking her to.”

From far away, you heard loud voices. Excited voices. Voices that became louder. Sounds of engine and fire, energy and movement.

Soon enough, in front of you, Wanda Maximoff and Tony Stark in the Iron Man suit stood flying on top of the lake.

“(Y/N),” she mumbled.

You got up, leaving the tube of ice cream on the blanket the moment she descended swiftly, standing her ground.

“What the…?” Bucky asked.

“No idea, man,” Sam answered.

Steve smiled. “What are you doing here?” You asked your ex-girlfriend.

“I didn’t want to do it because I was afraid of people would say, I… I was afraid you’d be scared of me.”

“Scared of you? I could never be, Wanda.”

“I’ve hurt you before, (Y/N). And I…”

“You’re afraid of doing it again. I know, I get it.”

A crowd was gathering, surrounding you. “And also… I wouldn’t be able to stand people despising you because you want to be with me.”

“That’s not up to you. Or me, and… You know I hate worrying about the things that aren’t under my control.”

“So you don’t care? How can’t you?”

“Because I’m not afraid.” You put your hands on her arms. “Not when it comes to you.”

Wanda sighed. “What did I do to deserve you?”

You answered with a kiss. A soft, small kiss; but Wanda could feel her fear fading as your hands went to her neck, as fireworks released by Tony flooded the sky, as the crowd cheered.

“You have a lot to make up for, miss,” you told her.

“I have a few ideas,” she replied.

Sam and Bucky stood behind them, shocked. “I can’t believe it,” Sam said.

“Me neither,” Bucky answered. “I ship it.”

“Same.”


End file.
